


Sail With Vengeance

by yinghuochong



Series: Broken Compass [8]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: (From Strangers), Alternate Universe - Pirate, Bath Houses, Blood and Violence, Caretaking, Chan is Cursed, Drinking, Fear, Guns, Healing, Injury, Inspired by Pirates of the Caribbean, Knives, M/M, Mentions of sex slavery, Multi, Non-Consensual Touching, Panic, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Slavery, Pirates, Polyamory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sailing, Trauma, Vigilantism, Weapons, mentions of killing, mild panic attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25093282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinghuochong/pseuds/yinghuochong
Summary: It had been too long in his opinion and Changbin had gone alone. No one deserved to be alone. Only once he saw the other, would he feel better.Changbin was just sitting on the little stone wall out front, bottle perched on his knee and his head tilted towards the sky. The tavern overlooked the bay, giving them a decent view of the port. When Minho was within six feet of the quartermaster, he noticed the pistol in Changbin’s hand.“Mind if I join you?” Minho asked timidly, not wanting to disturb the peaceful atmosphere.---------Inspired by Pirates of the Caribbean
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Bang Chan/Original Male Character(s), Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin
Series: Broken Compass [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1316396
Comments: 3
Kudos: 79





	Sail With Vengeance

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I'm really sorry it's been so long. I have so many versions of this story line that I wasn't sure which one I wanted to follow or whether I could make it tie together. In addition, I've started an internship on top of school and work. So, I'm pretty much beat 24/7. However, I have so many things in my drafts that I want to post but haven't had the chance to finish them. Hopefully, once everything settles down in my life I'll be able to complete a lot of them.
> 
> Please enjoy and, as always, feel free to leave comments because I love reading them.
> 
> Thanks! Stay safe :)
> 
> \---------
> 
> I do not authorize anyone to repost, copy, or use my work for any reason or on any other site. All rights reserved to YingHuoChong.

_Ready the sails, hoist the anchor_

_Chart our course, face the horizon and_

_Take me to the edge of the world_

_\---------_

Minho had never known about land sickness. He expected his body to welcome the terra beneath his feet, but, instead, he almost vomited from the wave of nausea that suddenly hit him. His head felt dizzy with the way the world swayed. Hyunjin steadied him before he could stumble again, looping a long arm around his waist.

“Felix,” Hyunjin draped Minho’s arm over his shoulders. “Help me get him to the tavern.”

“It’ll be alright, mate.” Felix promised from his other side, “Once you drink something and get a stool beneath you, it will go away eventually.”

He nodded sluggishly, focusing on the timber in the freckled boy’s voice to keep himself distracted. The three of them shuffled forward and Minho couldn’t really remember the entire trek but it felt like an eternity. Hyunjin held him up while Felix positioned the seat behind him. A grimy stranger set a large, wooden mug of water down. He took it gratefully, gulping a third of it without taking a single breath. The burn hit him before the taste did. He spluttered as he hastily shoved the tankard away.That was _not_ water.

Hyunjin confiscated it so he couldn’t spill anymore. He was laughing uncontrollably with the rest of the crew -- most definitely at Minho’s expense. Even Changbin had a slightly amused smirk on his face as he watched Minho furiously wipe at his tongue.

“What _was_ that?” He blanched. At least he didn’t feel like he was going to be sick anymore, though he was feeling a bit feverish.

“That, cutie, was rum.” A woman’s hoarse voice sounded from behind him, gnarly hands running over his shoulders and down his chest.

Scratch that. Minho was once again on the verge of hurling. He wasn’t sure what would come up, if anything. They hadn’t eaten since breakfast but with how disgusting the lady’s skin was -- especially against his -- it was quite possible he’d just expel his own stomach. There were more stained dresses surrounding them, bosoms threatening to spill in their faces and gangly digits trying to slip beneath their shirts.

“Enough.” Changbin snarled, his fist colliding against the table with finality. “Leave us, _all_ of you. We aren’t looking for any old hags tonight.”

Jeongin’s eyes had been squeezed shut during the whole ordeal, peeking between his fingers cautiously to see if the coast was clear. Seungmin hadn’t even looked up from the book he had brought along, fixing his own collar mindlessly. Minho could see how the rest of them collectively relaxed in their chairs.

Felix combed his hair back with a sigh, bringing a bottle to his lips and taking a swig. Hyunjin was rubbing Jisung’s back as the smaller wrang his hands anxiously with frequent glances over his own shoulder.

Changbin’s expression softened up and he reached over to still Jisung’s movements. “Don’t worry, Sungie. They’re not coming back.”

“No one else is going to touch you,” Hyunjin added. “We won’t let them, okay?”

Jisung nodded, chewing nervously at his bottom lip.

“How about we get some food for you to eat instead?” Changbin teased, dragging a thumb along the other’s chin until his teeth finally released the skin.

Minho’s illness had mostly dissipated by the time a platter of roast was brought to their table. He noticed Jisung’s tongue dart out of his mouth and over the raw, bitten flesh. He could tell they were all feeling the same way. Seungmin actually closed his book and tucked it away in his canvas sack, sitting up straighter and looking to Changbin for permission. They were like a pack of animals waiting for their alpha to give them the okay.

It had been so long since Minho had eaten land meat. It had always been too expensive, so his family never ate it. The one time he had it was when he had been invited to dine with the village head and his family. It was only because Minho was the same age as their oldest daughter. If he had stayed, he probably would have been expected to marry her. Not by his mother, but by everyone else in their settlement. It would have been foolish to refuse. Luckily, or perhaps _unluckily_ , he would never have to face that decision with the way his life was going. The only other time he had tasted roast was in Chan’s memory which he didn’t really count.

They waited patiently for Changbin to barter for more bread and cheese. Minho could see that the much older worker was being stubborn in regard to the amount he had given them, but their quartermaster wasn’t going to relent either. Before it got too heated, the tavern server finally caved and an additional tray was added to their spread of food. Changbin gave a flick of his wrist and Minho’s eyes widened at the chaos of five starving boys ravaging a plate of meat. If he didn’t move quick enough, there wouldn’t be anything left. Changbin reclined in his chair, tossing back a bottle as he watched the others indulge themselves on the treat.

Minho -- still a little queasy -- ate with more control, having to pace himself so he didn’t get even more sick. One by one, the crew members sat back with their drinks in hand and satisfied looks on their faces. Only then did Changbin lean forward and begin eating. It was fascinating to see some of Chan’s traits in a couple of the boys. Changbin was self-sacrificing and Hyunjin was quite nurturing. He was curious to discover what the rest of them were like. Like Jisung, for instance. While Minho had witnessed what a young and scared Jisung was like, he hadn’t really interacted with the current version of the gunman. Though, he seemed to still carry the weight of his past with him.

Minho couldn’t blame him though. He was still unsure about being touched by other people as well. While Minho trusted the crew of the Strayward Soul with his life, he wasn’t sure he could say the same for his body. Experiencing Chan’s past memories helped him to feel more comfortable with the captain. Plus, he was used to being touched by the highest ranking sailor on a ship -- it was what had been expected of him. The moments he had lived through with Hojin gave him the sense of familiarity but he was still kind of afraid. The first mate seemed harmless when he was sleeping soundly beside him, but Minho knew better. He had only been a spectator to a small fraction of what Hojin was physically capable of. It both intrigued and terrified him.

They had _all_ killed, if he was being technical. Even Jeongin with his big, sparkling eyes and dimples. Seungmin who Minho had last seen as a child with chubby fingers and fluffy hair. Felix with baby hands and freckles splashed across his skin. Jisung with his squishy cheeks and wide grin. Hyunjin with his aquamarine irises and plush, petal pink lips. Changbin was the only one who actually _looked_ like a fighter with a severe jawline and bulging muscles. Still, he knew that he didn’t want to cross blades with any of them -- not like he even owned one.

As the night went on, the crew became rowdier. With their plates scraped clean and their beverages refilled, they laughed and joked. Playful banter volleyed across the table as they reminisced about their favorite satirical memories.

"Remember the time when Felix put a melon inside a cannon and _fired_ it?"

"I thought Hojin was going to load him into it next."

"I wouldn't be talking, Mr. _I got trapped in an islander’s net while taking a piss."_

"You were supposed to keep watch!"

"I wasn't going to watch _you_."

"Oh yeah? Well, I distinctly remember when that lady-of-the-night asked you to help her with her clothes and you _re-laced_ her corset for her."

"Fuck off. I thought she couldn't reach it."

"Somehow that's still not as mortifying as when Jeongin attracted a horny pod of dolphins while bathing."

"I still can't look at them the same way…they were so excited."

"Poor, unfortunately naked soul."

"Why are you dragging _me_ into this?"

Minho could feel his heart pulse with such warmth. He was already so fond of them all. Changbin seemed to be enjoying himself too, laughing along with them. Suddenly the group of unstoppable pirates became mischievous boys as they continued teasing and impersonating each other. The quartermaster suddenly frowned before getting up and leaving the room.

"Don't worry about him," Seungmin assured, noticing how Minho had followed him with a concerned gaze. "He gets stressed when we are too far away from each other."

Minho nodded and waited for the other to return. He could understand what Changbin was feeling, having a bit of his own anxiety not knowing where the quartermaster had gone.

"I think I'm going to go check on him." He quietly announced.

No one seemed to hear him, too wrapped up in their story about Jisung getting stuck in the crow's nest. He evaded the women who began to swarm and the old men who cat called him for being pretty. He wanted to curl in a ball at the way they wet their lips, but he needed to find Changbin. It had been too long in his opinion and Changbin had gone alone. No one deserved to be alone. Only once he saw the other, would he feel better.

Changbin was just sitting on the little stone wall out front, bottle perched on his knee and his head tilted towards the sky. The tavern overlooked the bay, giving them a decent view of the port. When Minho was within six feet of the quartermaster, he noticed the pistol in Changbin’s hand.

“Mind if I join you?” Minho asked timidly, not wanting to disturb the peaceful atmosphere.

Changbin used his beverage to gesture towards the spot beside him. Minho stepped over the short barrier, planting himself down about a foot and a half away from the other. Changbin didn’t even look his way, taking another sip from his drink. For a few moments, they sat in silence. Minho could feel the subtle sea breeze on his face, feeling at ease despite the drunken chaos he knew was going on inside. It was like they were in a completely different place.

“I thought I heard a cannon,” Changbin sighed dejectedly. “If there was one, it wasn’t ours. Still, I couldn’t bring myself to go back inside. It’s too loud in there.” _I’m afraid that I won’t be able to hear it,_ was the unspoken part that lingered in the air. 

“I’m sure they’ll be fine.” Minho didn’t know if he was talking about the boys inside or the ones still on the ship. Either way, Changbin gave a small nod before letting out a steady breath.

“Before Chan, I had no one.” A large gulp of rum. “I was just this...discarded _child_ that nobody cared about, nobody wanted. Sold by my own blood.” Changbin gave a half hearted laugh before throwing his head back for another drink. “Now, I’m part of this family. I have these people who care for me, and I them. I just...don’t want to lose any of it.”

Minho wasn’t really sure how to respond after witnessing such a raw side of the quartermaster. If Chan had been there, he probably would have cupped Changbin’s cheek and made all his worries melt away. Minho didn’t think his actions would offer the same calming effect that the captain’s did, but that was okay. He reached out a tentative hand and placed it on Changbin’s leg, offering him a light squeeze. It wasn’t much, but the slight smile on the other’s lips told Minho that he took the gesture as support. The air was tranquil around them, the world still -- save for the wind. Finally, Minho broke the silence.

“Is it difficult?” He asked, eyeing the hilt of Changbin’s sword. “To...take a life?”

Changbin glanced at him briefly, before shaking his head. “Maybe the first time, but now? Not really.”

“I, uh, I’ve never, mm, _fought_ anyone before.” Mentally adding, _and_ _I’m afraid to._

  
“Ah,” Changbin seemed to get the entire message. “It depends on the circumstances that you’re faced with. If it’s in the name of something you love, then it is often less burdensome later. You’ll learn within time that while all life has meaning, there are just some that have less than what’s at stake. In a fight, it’s you or them. Our attacks on the navy are for the greater good. We don’t take lives lightly, but we leave no survivors.”

“Why not?”

“We used to only kill the higher ranking officers and leave the rest, but we soon learned that those who replace the dead are simply motivated by the demonstration rather than deterred. They’re far more bloodthirsty than the ones before them because they sail with vengeance. It’s like creating even more of our own enemies.”

“What if there is someone _good_ on one of those ships?”

“We take them with us.” Changbin shrugged as if the answer was simple. “Like you. If they’re in uniform, though, then chances are they’ve committed the same heinous acts.”

“Even if they had no choice but to?”

He didn’t know why he was playing the cynic, especially on the topic of the navy. Perhaps it was because Minho couldn’t help but think of BamBam eagerly, and ignorantly, enlisting. Even Chan had been an honest member of the navy at one point. It seemed like a genuinely honorable way of life until the cruel reality bled through. If Chan and BamBam had never met, would BamBam have blindly obeyed every order and unknowingly contributed towards destruction? Minho wondered if Changbin had ever known about BamBam -- about his life and about his death.

“Listen, Minho.” Changbin turned to look at him, making him flinch from the sudden movement. “There are a lot of hard choices that must be made in life and it’s okay if you’re not sure what the right one is. You just have to remember that it’s better to learn from it than to be dead because of it. Sometimes people will choose something different from you, but that’s normal.”

Minho hadn’t realized he was holding his breath until he let it out. He had expected Changbin to be hostile or condescending, maybe both, but the quartermaster was neither of those things. Changbin was speaking gently and with an earnest expression, as if he was afraid of startling Minho with his normal demeanor.

“When you’re part of a crew, though,” the other continued, “it’s not always about what’s right or wrong. It’s about what’s best for everyone. The number one goal is for everyone to make it out alive -- whatever it takes. We rely on Chan to make those tough decisions and I get that it’s hard to put your trust in a person you just met. If you’re not sure you can trust him or any of us, then you shouldn’t take the vow. Not until you're sure. Don’t pledge yourself to something you don’t believe in.”

If Changbin had told him that earlier, he would have thought that the underlying message was that it was better for him to leave, that he should or else. After hearing the quartermaster be so open with him, though, he received the words and felt the sincerity behind them.

“I do trust you,” Minho replied, referring to them as a whole. “More than anything or anyone else in this world right now. I believe in the Strayward Soul and the crew and its captain. I...I want to sail with you all as long as this life lets me.”

Changbin raised his bottle, a smile wide on his face. “I’ll drink to that.”

When it was time to collect the others and pay, Changbin left Minho sitting on the wall to keep a watch out for the cannon while he went back into the tavern. In reality it didn’t take that long, but for Minho it felt like hours. He hadn’t noticed the intoxicated men lingering around the establishment before, too immersed in his conversation with the quartermaster.

Some of them must have been waiting for Changbin to leave, immediately flocking him once he was alone. A scruffy man tried to coax him off the wall, tugging lightly at his clothes and breathing gruffly down the back of his neck. He hugged his knees a little tighter and fixed his eyes on the horizon. When a second person crowded against him, hands wandering, he shuddered.

He didn’t know how to tell them “no.” He didn’t want to be touched but he couldn’t refuse. He hadn’t been allowed to and although he knew things were different, deep down he still feared the consequences. He curled in on himself more, fingers struggling to keep his torso covered with his shirt. There were too many strangers around him, in contact with him. He wanted the safety of his cell. He didn’t like being so exposed from every direction. A gun went off and all movement stopped.

“The next person who touches him will get to find out what gunpowder tastes like.” Changbin’s voice was sharp, piercing through the scuttling that surrounded him.

He perked up, lifting his head and turning towards the familiar sound. Changbin and Jisung commanded attention as they walked towards the scene confidently. Although there were only two of them, they had a threatening presence and the men around him seemed to part for them. The filthy one, who had just released his grip on Minho's upper arm, smacked his lips when they approached.

"So many pretty boys. Must be my lucky day." He stepped into Jisung's space. "How 'bout you be a good little bitch and get on your knees for me, huh?"

"How about not." Jisung snapped, "I suggest you get the fuck out of here before you seriously regret it."

"How 'bout I bend you over and--"

The movement was so fast, Minho almost didn't register what happened. The man stumbled back, pulling a bloody hand away from his face. Jisung's sword was back in its sheath and the handle of his gun in his palm again. Minho could see the nasty slice that started near the ear and ended on the opposite side of a leathery face.

"I'll kill you next time." Jisung warned, spitting towards the direction of the wounded pervert for good measure.

"Who's next?" Changbin challenged.

There was nervous shifting among the men as they debated whether Minho's body was worth risking their lives. Jisung's demonstration had clearly sobered them up. Changbin beckoned to Minho who obediently rose from his spot, eyeing the small horde of hungry savages as his feet carried him to the safe area behind the duo. The disgruntled men dissipated when they realized the only way to get to him was to survive the wrath of two fearless pirates.

Jisung offered him a small smile, altering his expression from fierce to comforting. Hyunjin rushed out, doting on him as he checked Minho over for injuries. He was just a bit shaken up but otherwise alright.

"We need to get you a weapon if you're going to stay with us." Jisung commented. "It's important for you to be able to defend yourself."

"He hasn't even taken the oath yet, Sungie." Hyunjin reminded as the others emerged from the establishment.

"Ah, you're right. I forgot." Jisung bounced on his heels. So energetic for someone who had nearly sliced someone to pieces. "You're going to join us, right?" The other asked, hopeful, with his cheeks puffed out. Cute. Jisung was cute. A killing machine, probably, but a cute one.

"Don't pressure him," Changbin chastised. "It needs to be his own decision, without the influence of others."

"Sorry," the gunner apologized sheepishly. "I just get so excited about buying new weapons."

"It's alright," Minho assured. "It sounds like it would be fun."

"Oh it is!" Jisung proceeded to chatter nonstop about different types of pistol designs and sword materials.

Minho didn't really understand much of what he said, but he still nodded enthusiastically in response. He asked questions here and there to make sure Jisung knew he was still paying attention. He listened to the other talk all the way to the bathhouse, the conversation ending when Changbin split them up into two groups to bathe.

The facility was often utilized by wealthy travelers, Hyunjin explained, but anyone could rent out a room if they had enough gold. From the looks of it, Changbin had plenty and, therefore, paid for two separate hot pools for them. He watched as the quartermaster began unbuckling his sword belt and boots. Hyunjin was working on his pants, shirt already tossed into a basket at his feet.

Minho stood frozen at the edge of the room, hesitant to undress. It had been so long since he had been given clothes that the irrational part of his mind was afraid to have them taken away. He knew he needed to bathe. The closest he'd been to clean was when his master let him into the sea to scrub traces of the previous nights off. He only had five minutes and a chain around his throat. He hadn't been given soap and he felt like the layers of dirt, blood, and semen never really went away despite how many times he tried.

Hyunjin had wiped him down from the waist up after his rescue with a warm cloth but even then, it hadn't been a full body cleanse. Hyunjin must have read his fears, donning a sympathetic look as he came closer.

"It'll be alright." Hyunjin lightly stroked his arm, "They wash your clothes for you and hang them to dry while you sleep. They will give them back, don't worry. It will all be outside our room in the morning."

He nodded, still not moving to take anything off. One of his hands was clasped around the small, corked bottle in his pocket. He didn't want to lose it.

"Do you want help?" Hyunjin offered. Again, he wordlessly nodded.

The other used cautious motions, unbuttoning his shirt slowly and sliding the fabric down and off his arms. The bandages were peeled away gently, fingertips ghosting over the skin of his shoulders.

"These healed better than I thought they would." Hyunjin muttered. "Sometimes I still find the whole thing hard to believe."

Minho hadn't even realized the lashes had faded to scars -- almost forgetting they were even there. Obviously it had been an unnaturally fast recovery. No human body could repair itself that quickly on its own. Chan's kisses really did heal. He didn't understand how but, then again, there were still tons of unanswered questions.

Hyunjin skipped his pants, kneeling to unlace his boots and holding them in place so Minho could step out of them. Hyunjin untied the cord around his waist, facing away so he could remove them at his own pace. He glanced anxiously around the room.

There was a lot of steam rising from the water. The stars could be seen through the small hole in the ceiling for ventilation. The lamps hanging on the walls cast a golden light over Changbin's back muscles, the quartermaster already semi submerged and splashing water onto his face. Hyunjin seemed to be waiting for him to finish before getting in so Minho took a deep breath and tugged the remainder of his clothes off with his free hand.

He was slightly afraid of his own body now. Seeing it bare only reminded him of the abuse that had been painted on it every night. He didn't want to look at himself anymore. He wanted to boil the scars away and scrape the top three layers of his skin off. He stepped into the water, a little surprised by the fact that it wasn't overbearingly hot but just the right temperature to make his muscles relax almost immediately. He had never felt the tension drain from him before, always tight with worry over his siblings and then his own survival.

Hyunjin collected his and Changbin's clothing, adding the pieces to the bin and the boots into a separate one before setting both outside the door. The blue eyed boy was soon beside him in the bath, petting his head.

"Can you turn for me?" Hyunjin showed him a hunk of soap to help put him at ease.

Obediently, he faced away from the other and attempted not to flinch as Hyunjin lathered up his hair from behind. He still held the pearl in his fist, clutching it to his chest.

"We need to give you a haircut." Hyunjin mumbled to himself as he ran fingers along Minho’s scalp.

"I kind of like it longer." Changbin frowned. "If you do, don't make it too short."

"I won't.” Hyunjin promised. “We just need to get some of these knots out. Here, let me go borrow some shears before I get too comfortable."

Hyunjin hefted himself out of the water and wrapped a garment around his waist before exiting the steamed up room. Minho didn’t like being naked. It scared him to be accessible from all angles. There was nothing to prevent someone from touching and having their way with him. He already knew Changbin wouldn’t do that, but his fear was stronger than facts. Minho didn’t move -- _couldn’t_ move -- when the quartermaster gestured for him to come over. The other’s eyebrows furrowed for a moment before he seemingly realized something.

“I just want to help you.” Changbin explained. “We should rinse the soap out before it gets in your eyes, okay?”

Minho was still stationary with arms crossed over himself while Changbin stood at about a foot's length from him. He wasn’t able to look at the other’s face with the storm raging inside of his mind. He fought the need to move away. He had to focus on anything besides his own thoughts, fixating his eyes on the leather cord around the pirate’s neck instead. He didn’t cower away from the contact, allowing Changbin to pour a small bucket of water over the suds in his hair and comb through it.

It was soothing, calming his nerves and bringing him back to the state of relaxation. He leaned into the touch as Changbin did it again. He scolded himself for being afraid in the first place. This was someone who was part of his new family. They were going to look out for and take care of each other. Changbin guided him to bend forward a bit, dumping more warm water on the crown of his head.

He felt really good for the first time since he could remember. He was being cared for and protected. At home, he had always helped his mother with his younger siblings and even found himself having to nurture his older brothers often. He made sure they ate and cleaned their injuries. It had been a pain at the time but he missed them...all of them so very much.

His knees felt weak and he lost his balance, reaching out to catch himself against the other’s chest. While Changbin was a tad bit shorter than him, he was sturdy. He didn't sway or stagger, supporting Minho's weight like it was nothing. There was a calloused hand on his waist to steady him. He squeezed his eyes shut, willing himself not to panic. This wasn't a hand that had brought him pain, this one belonged to someone who had their own fears and survived their own tribulations.

Minho was shaking slightly despite his best efforts. If Changbin noticed, he was an angel for not commenting. Instead, the shorter just continued washing away the soap. In an attempt to keep his mind busy, Minho's eyes landed on the pendant resting against Changin's sternum. His fingers reached for it, turning it over curiously. It felt familiar in his palm but his brain was far too exhausted to identify it. He just wanted to melt into the water and scour away the last several months of his life.

It was still such a foreign concept to him. To be willingly naked with another person and not forced to take anything. Changbin didn't even look at him like other men typically did. There was no hunger in his eyes, just concentration. The other seemed to treat him like a wounded creature, with gentle movements and careful touches. Minho supposed that in a way he was one, but he also knew that at one point Changbin had been too. He wondered if the quartermaster was even aware that Chan had shown him the past.

"Do you like it?" Changbin chuckled. He nodded shyly. "Hold it out a little, towards the light." Minho felt his eyes growing wide with awe when it became seemingly illuminated.

"What is this?" He asked, still fiddling with the gemstone. "It's very pretty."

“It’s moissanite. When the moon hits it directly, it looks like it's glowing.” Changbin responded, squeezing out the strands of hair at his nape. "Chan gave it to me a long time ago. What are _you_ holding? Hm? Is that what you've been playing with in your pocket?"

Minho felt a little embarrassed. He didn't realize Changbin was even aware that he _had_ something. It made him feel fuzzy knowing that Changbin had been paying attention to him even when it appeared as if he wasn't. Or perhaps Minho was just that obviously fixated on the small gift from their captain. He opted to show the quartermaster rather than tell. Changbin didn’t take it, but lifted his open hand to get a closer look. Having the other’s fingers against his caused his heart to beat just a little faster.

“What’s that?” Hyunjin’s voice startled Minho. He had been so focused on Changbin that he hadn’t realized the taller male had returned. Hyunjin gracefully lowered himself into the water, sighing contentedly before moving towards them.

“It’s a black pearl.” Changbin answered. “Where did you get this from, Minho?”

“Chan.” He mumbled.

“It symbolizes love, you know.” The quartermaster offered him a small smile.

Minho’s cheeks heated up and he found himself unable to hold the other’s gaze.

“Really?” Hyunjin tilted his head curiously, “I once read that they protect you from evil.”

“The world is full of evil,” Changbin closed Minho’s fist protectively around the tiny bottle. “It corrupts men and drives war. A pearl cannot protect you from that -- not even love can.”

“Not that type of evil.” Hyunjin corrected, running a hand along the back of Changbin’s nape. “I mean, like, _sea witches_ kind of evil. It was in one of Seungmin’s books.”

“Well whatever the meaning, it’s clearly special.” Changbin concluded. “Chan gifted it to him for a reason.”

“It’s so tiny.” Hyunjin marveled, hooking his chin over Changbin’s shoulder. “Wouldn’t want to lose that. Don’t worry, though, I’m sure Lixie can make that into something for you. Just ask him.”

Minho almost missed the movement of the blue eyed boy’s lips brushing against the hoops in Changbin’s ear as he pulled away. Hyunjin stretched his arms above his head, a small pair of iron shears in his right hand. The tallest directed them close to the edge of the bath, standing behind Minho and dragging blunt nails gently along his scalp in an attempt to relax him. Changbin kindly offered the piece of moissanite to Minho as a distraction while Hyunjin began snipping away at his hair. Either Hyunjin didn’t cut that much off or Changbin’s necklace had caused him to lose track of time. It was over much sooner than he expected and the quartermaster carefully rinsed him down.

“Binnie,” Hyunjin hummed. “Would you be a dear and help me finish cleaning him up? We can work on each other after."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there are/were any errors. I tend to miss things when I'm stressed.


End file.
